Caligo
by HydeAndSeek
Summary: A girl comes through the Rift. The rest of the team think she looks harmless, but Jack knows otherwise. Even then, she isn't all that she seems. OC, Jack, Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**First story I'm publishing ever, WOO. I'm aware that means it's likely to be utter crap, so please review if you have time so I can work on it. Bear in mind that I am very open to constructive criticism and I can take being shouted at. Not that you can shout over a computer. Well you could type in caps. So yeah, if you want to shout at me for being such a bad writer, just press the caps lock key and type away, I'll totally understand. ANYWAY, I'm rambling now so yeah... Please R&R, I have a few more story ideas and I'd like to know if it's worth continuing this one or just scrapping it and getting started with another. I would LOVE it if you followed this story, I plan on getting the next chapter up very soon, unless you all tell me I shouldn't, then I won't. And obviously the bits written in italics are thoughts. OH, also I don't have Beta or anything yet, so sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't catch. Ok I'm going to shut up now. Longest AN ever... Sorry... Bye... ^_^**

CHAPTER ONE

Pain. Blinding pain, attacking me at every angle. Then a flash of light and I was thrown onto some concrete. I let the darkness wash over me.

I woke up after what must have been hours later. I got up with a groan and took in my surroundings. _Always a bloody car park. _I rubbed my neck and stretched. _Nothing broken, good start. _A quick check confirmed that my gun was tucked into my shorts behind my back and my knife was still strapped to my ankle.

A small shuffling noise came from behind a concrete pillar about 15 yards away. I whipped my head up. Silence. With one hand behind my back ready to grab my gun, I made my way over to the pillar. Drawing my gun, I turned round to face...nothing. I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding. _Your ears are probably still buzzing from bloody rift travel._

It didn't look like anyone was around_. _Sighing, I looked at my wrist strap. It claimed the date was March 19th 2007 and that my current location was Earth, Wales to be exact. The biggest threat here was probably a rogue Earth sheep. _Next time I'm definitely looking before I set coordinates. _The car park looked pretty much empty. I wandered over to the edge of the wall and looked out. It was late, the sky was almost black.

_Borrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring. As soon as my vortex manipulator recharges I am out of here. _I almost regretted escaping from that crappy prison. _They had no idea how to torture someone properly but god, even their exasperating ineptitude would be more amusing than this. _

I tapped my fingers on the hard surface of the wall and blew my hair out of my face. Wincing at my burst lip, I resorted to scraping it back with my fingers instead. A bar a couple of streets away caught my eye. _No harm having a few drinks while I wait then. _I looked down at my clothes, which were in pretty good shape considering. _Mmm, 21st century and their drinking laws. I can pass for 18 here right? _I decide to give it a shot. I turn around with a sigh which turns into a small gasp.

"Ohhhh, that's not a sheep." A six foot, bald...thing... with a wrinkly face and sharp teeth that stuck out , was just standing there. Not talking, not making a sound. Just standing there, looking angry. I stared right back as its eyes skimmed along me, assessing me. It then tipped back its head slightly and let out a small howl. A small smile appeared on my lips.

Footsteps began thudding nearer and nearer to us. A woman with dark hair and a small man with even darker hair ran around the corner. I stiffened but didn't take my eyes off the thing in front of me, nor it. "JACK!" The woman's shout echoed off the hard cold walls. _Baldy has a name?_ "Jack, 3rd floor. Get down here." I tilted my head in confusion, watching them out of the corner of my eye. _Maybe not then_. They slowed as they reached us. The woman, who was by now obviously Welsh, said calmly but loudly "Do not touch it. Back away very slowly. It's okay." I allowed my eyes to flick over to them for a second. _Does she mean that_ I_ should get away from _it_? Ha. Well that's a change. _I stayed exactly where I was.

A black SUV screeched around the corner and came to an abrupt stop. Two more men, I noted that they were both good looking but one of them was damn fine, and one other woman jumped out. The three of them and the Welsh woman raised their guns, seemingly aimed at Baldy. _Again, what a change. _"Wait." The first guy hissed. "The Weevil...why is it just standing there. It should be ripping her face off." _Charming._ But they all lowered their weapons, hesitantly. Apart from one of the guys from the SUV. _That will be their leader then. _I held back an eye roll.

The leader opened his mouth to say something but the first guy interrupted "Sh sh sh. Wait." Complete silence followed. He walked round slowly, quietly to get a better look at the 'Weevil' while at the same time glancing occasionally at me to see if I was ok. I stood fixed to the spot, still staring at the Weevil, daring it to break eye contact. Once the guy stopped moving, we stood like that as he tried to figure out what was going on with the weevil. All eyes were on Baldy. I grinned mischievously. _This could be fun._

I let out low growl, shattering the silence. Their eyes flicked to me. The weevil let out a low, pitiful whine and stepped back. _Pathetic. _I looked up for the first time in long time. Every gun was now pointed at me. I chuckled darkly. _Oh this is going to be very fun. _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**Second chapter, WOO. I plan to get the next one up in a few days but after that it could be a bit longer because I go back to school soon and I have a bunch of homework that I put off for ages. What kind of sick people set homework over the holidays?! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I regret to say that I rushed this one a tiny bit. Couldn't concentrate **_**at all**_**. So sorry if there are any mistakes. Still looking for a Beta, anyone fancy volunteering? Also, sorry for the slightly crappy and abrupt ending.**

CHAPTER TWO

Two of the men, the pretty one and the first one, contained the weevil pretty fast. It was obvious they had done it before. It was then pushed into the boot of the SUV and the men rejoined the others in pointing a gun at my face. I was standing in the same position. Too tired to fight back, but alert enough to not get shot.

"What are you?" Their leader - Jack, I presume - demanded.

"What are **you**?" I asked back in a bored tone.

"Torchwood." He snarled . "You can start being very scared right now"

It took all my will not to burst out laughing. I looked down and bit my lip. _That is just adorable_. After regaining my composure I looked up. "Torchwood?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Torchwood." He repeated. "Now answer my question."

The two woman and the pretty boy looked uncomfortable with the situation but kept their guns trained on me. I looked over each and every one of them. From the first man, small and dark haired, to the Welsh woman, to the small Asian woman beside her, to the pretty brown haired boy in his adorable suit and finally to the leader with the annoying American twang in his voice. "What are you?" He shouts.

I couldn't help it, I rolled my eyes. "I'm an Abzorboloff from the planet Klom." I said, my voice heavy with sarcasm. "What does it look like. I'm human."

"Owen scan her." The first man brings out a primitive device out of his bag and holds it up to me then waits for the result. An awkward silence ensues. This leaves the rest of the team to look around awkwardly and let their guns fall slightly while Jack and I continue to stare at each other. It was then that I realised quite how much my neck hurt from the fall through the rift. I lifted my hand to rub it and was met with five guns pointed at my head and a scream of "DON'T MOVE!".

I dropped my hand back down to my side. "Alright, calm down. Someone's edgy." I smirked.

"Just put your hands on your head and shut up ok?" Jack snarked back. I complied and the team lowered their guns again. Well, apart from Jack of course. It was getting quite tiring. As if sensing my boredom, the thing Owen was holding bleeped.

"Right hang on..." He clicked a few buttons. I let out a small sigh. "Yeah she's human, Jack. Born on Earth, when I'm not sure but she's around 16 years old, in good physical condition. She's not an alien, we can let her go."

"Woohoo." I murmured tiredly, lowering my arms from the back of my head.

"No, she's coming with us." Jack said firmly.

"Oh is she now?" I asked.

The welsh woman spoke up again, clearly reluctant to retain me. "Jack, she doesn't look dangerous at all. She's just a kid." _Please, I look like a kid?!_ The rest seemed to agree with her even though they didn't say anything.

"Gwen, I'm in charge here. She is coming back to the hub. And that is final." He looked at the rest of the group, daring them to speak out. They didn't. I shrugged my shoulders. _Why not? Could be a laugh, sticking around with this Jack guy for a while. What a drama queen. Not like there's anything else worth doing here. _

"Ok I'll come with you."

"It really isn't up to you either way." Came back the sharp reply. This was getting boring. The whole 'I'm Alpha male around here' act. Oh if only he knew...

"Whatever." I muttered. "So are we going or what?" Jack clenched his jaw and threw a pair of handcuffs towards Owen, who was still closest to me. The welsh woman was visibly displeased at this but said nothing.

"Ooh, kinky" I said as he put them on. Her expression changed to confusion, disbelief and something else. Owen, still standing behind me, let out one small chuckle. He was probably silenced by the death glare that Jack sent his way. He cleared his throat and nudged me towards the SUV.

"So what's the deal then," I said as we walked, "Bigger on the inside? Cause that doesn't look like a seven seater."

"She's got a point you know. Someone would have to double up." The pretty welsh guy agreed.

"Is that an offer?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack's face looked thunderous. "JUST GET IN THE DAMN SUV." _Hmm, he seems to have a soft spot for pretty boy. Is that even allowed in these times? _"Owen can walk."

"Why me?" Owen cried in indignation.

"Because I said so."

The Asian woman smiled at Owen enthusiastically. "Owen I'll walk with you, I don't mind."

"Fine then," Jack spoke impatiently. "Tosh and Owen are walking. Now get in the SUV." Owen stalked off grumbling and Tosh walked quickly after him to catch up, while the rest of us climbed in. Jack was driving, with pretty boy sat protectively next to him and me and the welsh woman in the back.

The first couple minutes of the frankly dangerously driven - even by my standards - journey were spent in an awkward silence with the exception of the occasional bleep from the equipment surrounding us. My neck was getting to me again so I started rubbing it again to relieve some of the pain. "Are you alright?" the woman next to me asked.

"I'll be fine...I think." I said, trying to play on the woman's kindness and putting on sad puppy eyes.

"I'm Gwen." She smiled softly.

"GWEN. Stop talking to her."

"Jack, she's just a girl. A bloody human girl. Why are you being like this?" _Wow, I already have her on my side. _

"We don't know who she is. So until we do, no one talks to her apart from me." The car filled with silence again for the rest of the journey.

* * *

I looked around the damp and scabby area that they called the Hub. I cleared my throat. "It's umm, it's big. Big, but yeah, dirty. Not that I'm not used to dirty." Winking at Jack as I was pushed down a corridor which was equally as scruffy, complete with leaking pipes. He ignored me and kept pushing me all the way down to their cells where I was promptly stripped of my weapons and locked in one of them. He left without saying a word.

I stood in front of the plastic wall for a few moments before deciding I might as well sit down on the stone bench on the wall. I observed the cell, looking for a way out to pursue later. Noting the security camera in the corner I lay down with my back on the bench facing the door, my knees bent and eyes closed.

The door to the room of these cells was flung open but I kept my eyes closed. The pretty one in the suit came in with the growling Weevil, holding onto the collar of its blue jumpsuit with one hand and another holding a can of what looked like bug spray. After it was put in the cell next to mine it soon calmed down. Pretty boy came over to where my cell was and stood there watching me curiously.

"S'up?" I said after a while. He jumped, obviously unaware that I wasn't asleep before.

"I should go." He said quickly. He blushed slightly.

"Oh c'mon, I'm bored. Aren't you going to keep me company?" I moaned.

"I'm not even supposed to be talking to you..."

"I'm sure you've broken rules before."

"Direct orders from the boss. Sorry. I can't."

"And yet you're still talking..."

He sighed softly and walked away slowly.

"Bye..." I called in a sad little voice. He froze with his hand on the door handle. Just for a second. And then he opened it and walked out. _Oh manipulating these people is just too easy._

* * *

Ianto's POV

_Oh god I hate this. I really, really hate this. Why are we even keeping her in the cells? Has Jack gone mental? She's just a bloody teenager. No. No, she's something different. Judging by the way the Weevil acted towards her. And she came through the Rift. And she looks older than 16. But __**still**__, she sounded so much younger back in the cells._

When I got back upstairs Owen and Tosh had just arrived. I made my way over to make their coffee. Even though I'm out on the field now I'm still their bloody tea boy.

"It's fucking freezing out there. I am not walking again."

Jack appeared outside his office. "Tosh I need you to analyse the Rift energy around the time that the girl came through." He called down. Tosh responded by sitting down at her station and getting to work. Jack disappeared back into his office.

I finished making the coffee and handed it out. In return a got a distracted "Thanks..." from Tosh, a worried smile from Gwen and absolutely no recognition from Owen as I handed over their mugs. I then nervously made my way up the stairs leading to Jack's office with just one mug left in my hand. Jack looked up as I opened his door nervously with a tight smile on his face. "Coffee, sir?" I made my way over to his desk.

"You know I love it when you call me that." His smile turned into a mischievous one. He stood up and closed the distance between us. He leant in and captured my lips with a soft but passionate kiss. Before he could deepen it further, I pulled back.

"Jack," His face dropped slightly. Like he knew what I was about to say. "Why are we keeping her in a cell?" I spoke softly. "I want to understand. Tell me why you think she's dangerous. Because right now she just seems like a scared kid."

There was a long silence. A wave of disappoint washed over me. _He's not going to tell me anything. I thought he trusted me. _Just before I turned to go he spoke.

Jack rubbed his face. "I used to be...not a very good person. I was with a group of people that had essentially no morals. The Time Agency." He hesitated. "But there were people that were worse than us. Much worse. And sometimes we would hunt these people and hand them in to the government to get the reward money. And if this girl is who I think she is - I can't be sure, it was too long ago - but if she is then we need to alert the Shadow Proclamation."


	3. Author's Note

**AN**

**I feel like an absolute bitch. Sorry for not updating, I have been SWAMPED. I thought I'd have time this weekend to finish the next chapter but the amount of homework my teachers are giving me is ridiculous. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed or followed. I'll work on chapter three whenever I can but it's likely it won't be finished until the end of October and even then it's likely it'll be crap. Until then, I bid you adieu.**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Gwen's POV

I minimised the live CCTV footage on my computer screen as Ianto came around with the coffee and gave him what I hoped was a convincing smile. _If Jack wasn't here this wouldn't be happening. When he ran off, we all had an equal say. Now it's just back to bloody normal and we have a teenager locked in the basement. _I chewed on my thumb nervously. _Maybe I could have a word with Jack? I know he and Ianto are together now - well in secret anyway, the poor love thinks we don't know - but I still have a certain...influence on him. _I glanced around. Ianto was heading up to Jack's office and Tosh was typing away at the computer. God knows where Owen was. I opened up the window again and stared at the small figure huddled in the corner, with her face buried in her knees.

* * *

Ianto's POV

"The Shadow Proclamation? What? No, she's just a girl Jack, not a bloody intergalactic felon." I asked aghast

"Yeah it's complicated" He said, rubbing his face again. _Typical. So he expects me to just believe him?_ _I really do think he's gone fucking mental sometimes_.

He stared at my for a while. Assessing my facial expression. I quickly rearranged my expression to a blank look. _Bastard. Thinks he can read me like an open book. Well he can. Bastard._

He continued to stare while the air become tense and then suddenly, "Right. Team meeting." He sprang up and lunged towards the door leaving me running after him like the obedient boy I am.

* * *

Girl's POV

"TEAM MEETING." He bellowed. His booming voice echoed around the Hub. Gwen got up from her desk.

"Good Jack because I really need to say something."

"She's dangerous." He started, knowing where it was headed. "She need to stay in the cells."

"She just a girl, Owen says she human!" Gwen said, exasperated.

Jack was glaring at his team. "Right. Tosh bring up everything we have on our database on the criminal that goes by the name of Caligo. You're going to see exactly how dangerous that **thing** is." His voice dripped with venom. Gwen stared at him with disbelief, but all of them stood up and went over to the main monitor.

A grainy picture of me came up, holding my bow and arrow with it pointed right at the person holding the camera. No doubt he was dead seconds after taking the picture. _I look pretty good. Scary, but good._ The picture moved to the top left of the screen and a short description appeared under it. "OFFENCES" flicked up on the screen. Then one by one, pretty much everything I've ever done that was illegal was listed. It started of slow but then the words went by rapidly, joining the seemingly never ending list. I watched as the team member's faces that were visible at least turned from incredulity at the harshness of their leader to complete horror.

A sense of pride started to surface when is started but by the time offences stopped appearing, it had gotten boring. "SUMMARY" flashed onto the screen. "OVER 8412 OFFENCES COMITTED. WANTED IN 4 GALAXIES AND ON 197 PLANETS. MINIMUM SENTENCE - EXECUTION." The words continued to flash.

"That...is Caligo..." Jack murmured quietly, eyes still locked forward.

I cocked my gun. "Well done." The whole team's necks snapped round. "I _am _Caligo. And you're going to let me go now."

**AN**

**Crap chapter, I know. This story is going to be temporarily suspended, I'm sorry to the very small number of people that were actually reading this L There's a couple of reasons, the first being that I am being totally overwhelmed with homework and tests and friend stuff, that I have no time to write new chapters. The second reason is that I genuinely have no idea where this story is going right now. So if anyone has any ideas of where they want to see this headed, mail me or review or something and I'll take everything on board and of course you'll get due credit. Thanks again for reading this, be back soon hopefully!**


End file.
